Trip to Wales
by gehddehm
Summary: Rory and Amy go to visit Rory's cousin Rhys and his Fiance Gwen.


"But I don't want to," Amy whined for the eighth time that day. At least, Rory was pretty sure it was the eighth time. He hadn't been counting exactly but he felt about eight times as annoyed as he should by the question and that was enough for him.

"I am actually aware of that." Rory replied as he went over everything that they had packed again to make sure they hadn't missed anything. The time on the TARDIS had spoiled them. Now they just expected everything they need to be right there.

"Fine, lets get this over with. But your cousin is going to have a lot of explaining to do." Amy exclaimed making her way out of the house.

"About what exactly?" Rory asked locking there blue door and putting the luggage in the car.

"About why in gods name he would choose to live in Wales!"

* * *

"Here we are," Rory told her getting out of the car that was now parked outside a nice hotel. "Amy, wake up."

Amy jolted at the yell and began to gather her things as she wiped the drool off of her mouth. She looked around and realized they had arrived. Gathering her things she made her way into the lobby where Rory was already getting them checked in.

"Thank You," The Front Desk Attendant said handing room keys to Rory. They made their way up to the room (and did some things that would make my reader blush) and got ready to go and visit Rory's cousin.

"Seriously, who lives here?" Amy asked incredulously as they drove. "I mean seriously."

"Well, we can't al live in Scotland now can we." Rory replied in his dryest voice. He regretted it a moment later when Amy punched his shoulder. "Owww."

Amy laughed at the hurt face that Rory made and thanked god that she had married him and his stupid face. They arrived at the apartment just in time for dinner. Everything was going fine until there was a knock at the door.

"Rhys, why don't you go answer that?" Gwen said as she began to take the plates int the kitchen. "I'll go and start getting dessert ready."

"Fine," Rhys replied going over none to happily to answer. Amy stayed seated. She knew she should offer to help with the plates, or dessert but she didn't want to. She could play nice but she was still pouting inside about having to come visit. It had been Rory's parents idea. Since they traveled so much that they should go visit everyone in the family in turn. It was torture.

"Gwen, it's those people you work with." Rhys said returning to the room followed my the men and a women. All quite attractive if Amy could say so. Which she could cause who would stop her.

"Hi, I'm Rory and this is my wife Amy," Rory said standing and reaching out his hand. Amy stood too when she felt Rory kick her in the leg.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." The tallest man said in an American accent. He had on a ridiculous outfit in Rory's opinion and the best pants ever in Amy's.

"Stop that," The well dressed man next to him scolded at the flirty tone. "He just said they were married. I'm Ianto Jones. This is Toshiko Sato and Dr. Owen Harper. We work with Gwen. It's nice to meet you. How do you know Gwen and Rhys?"

"Rhys is my cousin. We were just visiting. We've just gotten back into the area after an extended trip." Rory said. He looked at the scowling doctor and the smiling asian woman and wondered again what it was exactly that his cousin's fiance did.

"We have to go Gwen." Captain Jack said when Gwen reentered the room holding what looked like a wonderful cake.

"I'll just go change. Help yourself to some cake while you wait." Gwen said making her way to the bedroom.

"Don't mind if I do," Owen said walking towards the desert. Once everyone had a piece they all sat in a mildly awkward silence.

"Sorry but, do I know you?" Rory asked Jack as they ate. Rory could not shake the familiarity he felt when he looked at the man.

"I don't think so." Jack replied looking more closely at Rhys' cousin but finding no reason to worry.

"Amy, anything?" Rory asked.

"I don't know him. I would remember that butt." Amy said between bites giving Jack a look that almost made him want to blush. Rory however ignored his wife's flirting and just returned to being mildly awkward.

"All right lets go," Gwen said as she came back out. "Amy Rory you'll be in town a few more days right?"

"Yes, just a few though." Amy said sounding hopeful. The room misheard it as excitement at being there. Though judging by the look she got from Jack she doubts thats the impression he received.

* * *

It was three days later when Rory was packing to go home that he received a phonecall from his cousin. Apparently one of Gwen's work friends was having a cookout and they had been invited. Amy was all set to go but Rory still hadn't figured out how he knew Jack and so they decided to stop by on the way out of town.

"You made it!" Tosh announced excitedly when they entered the garden. It looked like it was just the same group of people they had met the other night. Everything was going well. A good amount of alcohol was helping get rid of the awkward and Amy and Rory were enjoying themselves.

Both almost slipped up by telling stories they shouldn't but they had enough that coul be told without arousing suspicion that they were fine. Amy noticed however, that this group also seemed to slip every once and awhile in their stories as well. It was a good four hours later that it was decided Amy and Rory could stay with Tosh in her guest room tonight.

"And then we just walked right past the guards." Jack said finishing a rather eventful story. Turning and smiling at Ianto Rory suddenly remembered where he had seen Jack before.

"Your picture is in the sitting room!" Rory exclaimed. Everyone turned to him and gave him a number of very confused stares.

"What was that dear?" Amy asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"I've been trying to remember where I knew him from," Rory explained looking at Amy. "His picture is on the memory wall the Doctor keeps in the sitting room on the TARDIS."

"Wait, you know the Doctor," Jack yelled standing in surprise.

"Captain Jack! Oh my god, the only person the doctor said could flirt more than me. It's okay because I kiss better." Amy said turning toward Jack.

"Doubtful," Jack replied forgetting his shock for a moment. "How do you know the doctor?"

"Wait, the raggedy doctor? Your imaginary friend from when you were a kid?" Rhys asked. He hadn't visited Rory much as a kid but once was enough to hear about the beautiful, crazy Scottish girl with the magic friend.

"Only he wasn't imaginary. He was regenerating and he crashed into my garden." Amy replied. "He came back later so we could travel the stars together. Oh, and with Rory." Amy said giving Rhys a look that made him wish he hadn't said anything.

"So, when you said you had just gotten back from a long trip?" Jack asked.

"We went to the cultural fest in the Gamma Quadrant. The Star explosions were amazing." Rory supplied.

"But that Ood kept following me." Amy whined.

"Wow, I haven't been to the gamma quadrant n what feels like centuries. Did you have some forsyth rolls?" Jack asked with childlike curiosity.

"We even brought back some frozen ones. We can send you a couple." Amy said a smile on her face. She had never run into anyone who knew the Doctor before.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked rather angrily.

"The Doctor. Cute, eccentric, Time Lord, travels around going on adventures. Did you never tell them about the Doctor?" Amy asked of Jack.

"Didn't seem relevant." Jack replied looking warily at Gwen.

"So, your extended honeymoon?" Rhys asked.

"Little longer than the 3 months we were gone." Rory said.

"Like I was kidnapped, gave birth, and watched my grown daughter marry my best friend longer." Amy said mocking Rory's answer.

"I thought your best friend was a girl named Mel?" Gwen asked.

"No, Mel's our daughter. The Doctor is her best friend." Rory answered.

"..." the group stared at the two of them in utter confusion having heard multiple stories about Amy, Rory, and Mel growing up.

"The Doctor got Married! And I wasn't invited!" Jack said outrage in his voice.

"Well, to be fair time had stopped at that point." Amy said making that sound like a perfectly normal thing. "I mean Rory didn't even know who I was. Or River."

"Whose River?" Tosh asked.

"River is Melody, she changed her name once she regenerated." Rory stated.

"When she what?" Ianto asked.

"Well, she died as Melody and came back to life as River." Amy explained.

"So, wait, she's a Time Lord?" Jack asked. "LIke the doctor? Is she the Doctor's?"

"She isn't the Doctor's." Rory said rather angrily. "Why does everyone always think that?"

"Because he's a hot alien with a spaceship who travels through time and space and you're a nurse?" Amy mused. Turning back towards Rory she smiled, "Plus I am way out of your league. Aren't you happy to have me?"

"I suppose," Rory begrudged. Smiling when Amy hit his arm he kissed her, "No she can regenerate because she was conceived in the time vortex."

"Of course. That makes sense." Jack said.

The rest of the night went well and in the morning Amy and Rory returned home promising to send Jack some alien street food.


End file.
